worldmythologyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Gods
Rules of Choosing God Parents You can choose any god from this list as a God Parent of your character you are going to make. However; there are certain restrictions when choosing one. Whatever God Parent you choose, the character must live in the same mythological "camp" as the mythos the God is in. For example, you cannot have a son of Thor living in the Sumerian "camp". Also, you character cannot be a child of any other gods or goddesses besides the ones here, at least for the "camps". Later, there will be special places where children of all the other gods not on the list can go. List of Greek Gods (Camp Half-Blood) *Aeolus: God of the winds. *Aphrodite: Goddess of Love *Apollo: God of prophecy, music, and healing *Ares: God of War and Bloodshed *Athena: Goddess of Wisdom and Battle *Boreas: God of the North Wind *Deimos: God of Terror *Demeter: Goddess of Agriculture *Dionysus: God of Wine and Festivity *Eris: Goddess of Strife and Discord *Eros: God of Love and Pleasure *Eurus: God of the East Wind *Hades: God of the Underworld *Harmonia: Goddess of Concord and Peace *Hebe: Goddess of Youth *Hecate: Goddess of Magic *Hephaestus: God of Fire and Blacksmiths *Hermes: God of Travellers and Merchants *Hypnos: God of Sleep *Iris: Goddess of Rainbows *Janus: God of Doors and Gates, as well as Beginnings and Endings *Koios: Titan of Magnetism *Melinoe: Goddess of Ghosts *Mnemosyne: Goddess of Memory, Words, and Language *Morpheus: God of Dreams *Nemesis: Goddess of Balance and Retribution *Nike: Goddess of Victory *Notus: God of the South Wind *Nyx: Primordial Titan of Night and Darkness *Persephone: Goddess of the Underworld and Springtime *Phobos: God of Fear *Poseidon: God of the Sea *Thanatos: God of Death *Tyche: Goddess of Luck *Zephyrus: God of the West Wind *Zeus: God of the Sky, Weather, and King of the Greek Gods List of Roman Gods (Camp Jupiter) *Jupiter: God of Storms and Lightnening, and King of the Roman Gods *Neptune: God of Water, the Sea, and Horses *Minerva: Goddess of Wisdom *Mars: God of War and Patron of the Roman Empire *Venus: Goddess of Love *Apollo: God of the Sun, Healing, and Music *Vulcan: God of Fire *Mercury: God of Messengers and Merchants *Ceres: Goddess of Agriculture *Abundantia: Goddess of Plenty *Aeolus: God of the Winds *Aesculapius: God of Healing *Aeternitas: God of Eternity *Armor: God of Love and Pleasure *Angerona: Goddess of Secrecy *Aquilion: God of the North Wind *Bacchus: God of Wine and Intoxation *Bellona: Goddess of War *Carmenta: Goddess of Fate *Concordia: Goddess of Peace and Harmony *Cupid: God of Love and Pleasure *Discordia: Goddess of Strife *Pluto (or Dis Pater): God of the Underworld *Fides: God of Honesty and Oaths *Fortuna: Goddess of Good Fortune *Furina: Goddess of Thieves *Juventas: Goddess of Youth *Letus (or Orcus): God of Death *Proserpina: Goddess of the Underworld and Spring *Veritas: Goddess of Truth *Vesper: God of the Night *Victoria: Goddess of Victory List of Norse Gods (Camp Midgard) *Baldur: God of Light *Bragi (Minor): God of Poetry and Manners *Eir (Minor): Goddess of Healing *Fjorgyn (Minor): Goddess of the Earth *Forseti (Minor): God of Justice *Freya: Goddess of Love and Beauty *Heimdall: Watchman of the Gods *Hod (Minor): God of Blindness and Winter *Idun (Minor): Goddess of Youth *Loki: The God of Tricksters, Magic, and Fire *Njord: God of the Sea and the Sea-Wind *Odin: God of Poetry, Battle, and Death, King of the Gods *Skadi (Minor): Goddess of the Hunt and Winter *Thor: God of the Sky, Thunder, and Law and Order *Tyr: God of War *Ull (Minor): God of Archery List of Egyptian Specialties (The Twenty First Nome) *Elementist: A magician specializing in elemental magic control one of the central elements; earth, fire, air, or water *Statuary: A magician skilled in making shabti *Healer (Sunsu): A magician adept at healing magic. Healers historically followed the path of Sekhmet, allowing them to control famine, plague, and bau. *Charm Maker (Sau): A sau is one who makes protective amulets and charm *Animal Charmer: One who can talk to and/or control/summon animals *Combat Magician: One who is skilled at using magic offensively *Necromancer (Rehket): one who can summon or drive away ghosts. Also known as a seer or nekhet. Spirits of the dead can be summoned to advize or carry out a task. *Diviner: Said to be extremely rare, these magicians can see the future *Chaos Magician: Desert and storm-based attacks. Also known as Storm Magician. List of Celtic Gods (Mae Gartref y Duwiau) British Deities: *Agrona: Goddess of Battle and Slaughter *Andrasta: Goddess of War *Brigantia: Goddess of Healing, Water, and War *Cocidius: Goddess of Hunting *Maponus: God of Music and Poetry Gallic Deities: *Aericura: God of the Underworld *Alisanos: God of the Earth *Ancamma: Goddess of Water *Belenus: God of Light and Healing *Cernunnos: God of Nature *Epona: Goddess of Horses *Ogmios: God of Strength *Sirona: Goddess of Healing and Springs *Taranis: God of Storms Iberian Deities: *Ataecina: Goddess of the Underworld *Candamius: God of the Sky *Dercetius: God of Mountains *Endouellicus: God of Oracles and the Future Welsh Deities: *Ceridwen: Goddess of Magic *Govannon: God of Smiths and Skills *Gwydyon: God of Magic, Poetry, and Music *Llyr: God of the Sea *Mabon: God of Youth List of Chinese and Japanese Gods (Hu-Tun) Chinese Deities: *Ch'ang-o: Goddess of the moon *Ch'eng-Huang: God of Protection and Justice *Chih-Nii: Goddess of Weavers and Rain *Chu-Jung: God of Revenge and Death *Feng-Po-Po: Goddess of Winds *Fu-Hsi: God of Destiny and Happiness *Hsi Wang Mu: Goddess of Healing *Hu-Tu: Goddess of the Earth *Kuan-Ti: Goddess of War and the Future *K'uei-Hsing: God of Knowledge *Lo Shen: Goddess of Rivers *Shang Ti: Supreme God, King of the Chinese Gods *Shou-Hsing: God of Age *Yao-Shih: God of Healing *Yeng-Wang-Yeh: God of Justice Japanese Deities: *Aizen-Myoo: God of Love *Amaterasu: Goddess of the Sun *Ama-Tsu-Mara: God of Smiths *Ame-No-Me-Wakahiko: Goddess of Water *Amida: God of Death *Binzuru-Sonja: God of Healling *Bishamon: God of War and Justice *Dainichi: God of Wisdom *Emma-O: God of the Underworld *Fudo: God of Fire *Fujin: God of the Winds *Fukurokujo: God of Luck *Gama: God of Longetivity *Kami-Kaze: God of Weather *Kamayana-Hiko: God of Metals *Owatatsumi: God of the Sea *Yuki-Onna: Goddess of Winter List of Mesopotamian Gods (Uruk) *Adad: God of Storms *Bel: God of Wisdom *Damu: God of Healing *Enki: God of Water and Magic *Enkidu: God of Forests and Wildlife *Emesh: God of Summer *Enlil: God of the Sky *Erragal: God of the Underworld *Gerra: God of Fire *Kittu: God of Justice *Marduk: God of Healing and Compassion *Misharu: God of Law *Nabu: God of Writing and Wisdom *Namtar: God of Death *Utu: God of the Sun *Inanna: Goddess of War and Love *Ninhursag: Goddess of the Earth *Ereshkigal: God of Darkness and Gloom